


Des Fleurs Dans Mon Coeur

by UtopyaLaufeyson



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Poor Erik Lehnsherr
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopyaLaufeyson/pseuds/UtopyaLaufeyson
Summary: Il existe un mal, dont se défaire sans sacrifice aucun est impossibleMaladie de Hanahaki, tel est le nom de cette afflictionQu’en quelques jours ou en une éternitéLes jours de la personne atteinte en soient comptésErik aime Charles, mais cela pourrait le tuer. L'issue sera forcément fatale.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier





	1. La rencontre

**Author's Note:**

> La Maladie de Hanahaki est une maladie issue du folklore asiatique. A cause d'un amour à sens unique (ou que le patient pense être à sens unique), des fleurs poussent dans la poitrine du patient. Il n'existe a que deux moyens de guérir. La première est une opération chirurgicale, consistant à une ablation des fleurs, conduisant à une perte totale des sentiments amoureux éprouvés, ainsi que des souvenirs qui y sont liés. La seconde, est que cet amour soit réciproque. Sans guérison, la maladie se révèle mortelle.

Comme toutes les belles rencontres, Erik avait rencontré Charles par hasard, au cours de son vingt-huitième printemps. C’était au théâtre, un après-midi de début Décembre. Erik s’y était rendu sans trop savoir pourquoi, et s’était assis à côté de ce petit précieux, plus jeune que lui mais aussi plus distingué. Les yeux les plus bleus qu'Erik ait jamais vu, évoquant deux aigue-marines, des cheveux châtains mi-longs dont une mèche rebelle retombait sur son front. Sur son minois juvénile aux traits encore ronds et doux s’étalaient, au niveau de ses pommettes et de son nez, comme un masque vénitien, quelques éphélides, vestiges de l’adolescent qu’il était encore un peu malgré ses presque vingt-cinq ans. Il portait un pull à col en V aux coudières de velours usées, d’où dépassait le col d’une chemise en lin noué d’un nœud papillon légèrement de travers, et un pantalon de velours côtelé dont le bout était soigneusement replié afin de laisser entrevoir le haut de ses mocassins à glands. À ses mains, des mitaines en laine usées, d'où dépassaient des petits doigts pâles crispés sur un petit carnet. C'était objectivement le garçon le plus beau qu'Erik eût jamais vu.  
À côté de lui, une magnifique blonde, au regard farouche et déterminé, qu'Erik prit pour sa petite amie, et dont il apprendrait plus tard qu’elle était sa sœur, et que son nom était Raven.

Lorsqu’était venue la tirade de Roméo, « La mort qui a sucé le miel de ton haleine n'a pas encore eu de pouvoir sur ta beauté », le visage d'Erik, grand romantique, avait aussitôt été inondé de larmes. Pleurs silencieux que Charles remarqua puisqu’il observait Erik du coin de l’œil, ignorant que celui ci faisait de même. Il avait alors dégainé un mouchoir en soie fleurant bon la lessive.

– Voulez-vous vous essuyer les yeux et les joues ? avait-il murmuré.  
– Oui, merci. avait répondu Erik.  
– Je m’appelle Charles Xavier. avait alors lâché le susnommé.  
– Erik, Erik Lehnsherr.

À la fin de la pièce, Charles, nonchalamment, comme s’ils se connaissaient depuis des mois, lui avait proposé de venir au manoir familial boire un thé et faire une partie d’échecs. Erik, jubilant que quelqu'un ait la même passion que lui, avait bien évidemment accepté. La partie d’échecs en avait entraînée une autre, puis encore une autre, jusqu’au soir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un battait Erik. Et c'était aussi la première fois que quelqu'un battait Charles. Tous deux se destituaient mutuellement, à tour de rôle, de leur trône de petit prodige des échecs.

– Vous resteriez manger ? avait soufflé Charles, ne quittant pas des yeux l'échiquier.  
– Eh bien, heu… avait hésité Erik.  
– Ma mère fait le meilleur poulet rôti. Et je dis ça en toute objectivité. 

Ce que le brun ignorait, c'est qu'il n'avait nul besoin d'appâter Erik avec de la nourriture (surtout que celui-ci était végétarien). Ce fut pour son sourire, et uniquement son sourire, qu'Erik accepta.


	2. Alstroemeria

S’ils fêtèrent Noël chacun de leur côté cette année-là, leur amitié étant encore trop fraîche pour se permettre de partager un moment aussi intime, l’année suivante, ce fut la mère de Charles et Raven elle-même qui convia Erik, puisque ce dernier avait passé de très longs moments dans leur demeure familiale. Et par la suite, ce fut à chaque Noël, à chaque anniversaire, à chaque repas où quelque chose était célébré.

Erik, de par son cheminement de pensée, avait tendance à considérer les gens comme inférieurs à lui, avait trouvé en Charles un égal. Charles comprenait ses points de vue parfois dissonants par rapport au reste du monde. Charles le battait aux échecs, et c’était bien le seul. Charles et lui arrivaient à jouer du piano à quatre mains comme s’il n’y en avait eu que deux, s’accordant sur les mêmes notes. C’est ainsi qu’une amitié se noua, empreinte parfois d’une rivalité toujours cordiale et jamais mesquine, chacun estimant l’autre et cherchant son respect.

– Tu sais, Erik, tu es la personne que j’estime le plus dans ce monde. lui avait un jour dit Charles, alors qu’ils observaient les étoiles au télescope depuis le balcon.

Bien que cela faisait deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient, bientôt trois, cela restait l'un de leurs rituels préférés depuis les premiers jours. Erik aimait pouvoir admirer le ciel étoilé. En ville, il ne voyait aucun astre, mais, chez Charles, à quelques kilomètres à peine de la civilisation, il avait accès à un tout autre monde. Il aimait ces moments où il s'asseyait sur le muret, laissant Charles, de ses petits doigts, régler le télescope avec la précision d'un horloger.

– Ce n’est pas ta sœur ? s'était étonna Erik.  
– Raven est… elle est merveilleuse bien sûr. Mais toi, tu es exceptionnel, et nous sommes sur la même longueur d’onde.

Malgré sa fierté que Charles l’estime autant, Erik s’était senti comme un intrus, un étranger interférant dans la relation adelphique. Il avait ressenti une pointe de culpabilité le traverser, et s'était brusquement senti triste pour Raven, elle qui connaissait Charles depuis toujours, reléguée par son propre frère aux oubliettes.

– Cela ne veut pas dire que je la mésestime, bien au contraire. l’avait rassuré Charles, répondant à ses inquiétudes muettes. Et je sais qu’elle peut le comprendre.

Erik avait soupiré, soulagé. Charles trouvait toujours les mots pour le rassurer.


End file.
